


Secret Love

by Chasyn



Series: Next [10]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crush, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Secret Love by JoJo Garza
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Kudos: 2





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too long flailing for ideas and then only got this much written and the song was over. XD So it's jumbled and short.

Zach bites his lip as he stares. He openly stares and he's not being subtle about it. Owen catches him staring and he smiles and waves, like he always does. Like they're friends. He doesn't get it. Zach knows he doesn't. He sighs and shakes his head. He just wants Owen to notice him. To look at for just a moment and see who he really is, not just his age. Owen's older than him but that doesn't stop Zach from hanging onto his every word, to watching his every move, to praying and hoping that one day he'll look at him and see how much Zach's in love with him.

Zach waves back and smiles and sighs when Owen looks away again. And maybe one day his dreams will come true.


End file.
